Abandoned
by Herbie-LOVER
Summary: Alyssa Eucliffe is just like any other 17 year old wizard in magnolia but she does however hold a secret. She is the sister of a very powerful dragon slayer and she has been held prisoner for most of her life after Denali the Storm dragon left her. Join Alyssa and Kye (Her Exceed) in there journey through emotion. Will it be a happy reunion ? R&R Plz xx


**A/N - Hey guys this is my 3rd FanFic and I hope u like ! x**

**- Btw I DO NOT own Fairy Tail !**

**=D**

* * *

**~ Meet Alyssa ~**

As I was making my way down an ally way I heard Kye whisper something to me.

"Men at 6 o'clock!" I heard him quite clearly because of my super hearing. I nodded in response and then Kye flew higher so he wouldn't be seen.

"Oi, you, you tried to kill Acnologia so we will try to kill you!" I heard a stern voice from behind me say. I turned to face him and he seemed at least double my weight and nearly double my height, he was huge.

"I don't recall trying to kill a dragon." I put my finger to my lips and put my most innocent face on but then I soon made it turn into a smirk.  
"why would you two bone heads care?!" I put my hand down at my side ready to use magic but I was surprised that I was jumped on by another of those men who were just as huge as the first.

"You don't think your the only wizard around here do you?" and then when I looked up to were the voice had come form I could see all of them men standing there and they were all the same person. He was a duplicating mage. I saw the first man smirk and then I was being pulled to my feet by on of his clones. When I was on my feet I could see Kye hiding behind a wall and when I shock my head and he flew to a roof to make sure no one came because I was going to use magic and I didn't want to hurt any one. Just when I was able to raise my hand and find what spell to use I was struck by something round the left side of my head. I hit the brick wall of the ally and I felt the wall break and i went straight through it.

"Alyssa!" I heard Kye yell my name and then I felt another wall behind me and this time it was a steel wall. I fell against it and landed with my legs out on the floor and my back to the wall, my head was down and my brown hair touched the floor.

"Why aren't we fighting back then?!" When the man stopped talking I felt something land on my lap. I tried to look and I could just about make out orange and brown fur. Kye.

"Leave her alone!" Kye yelled and he had his hands out to the sides like he was a wall between me and the attackers. The man raised his hand and hit Kye over to a wall on my right side and he hit the wall with a force enough to crack the brick wall and knock Kye out unconscious. I looked over to him laying there and then back at the attacker.

"You!" I said while trying to stand, I had to hold onto the wall for support so I could stand and then I took a battle stance and I thought of the spell I was going to use and then white light appeared out of my hands and then I aimed it at the attacker. My magic was stronger because he had hurt the one I care most about, the spell then hit sending them all flying and my hair was going everywhere. As the spell hit the men they were all thrown back and then they just disappeared all but one, the real one.

"What are you!" His voice was trembling and he was crying from the pain. I walked over to his beaten body and crouched down next to his head so I could whisper in his ear.

"I am a dragon slayer! And if you ever hurt someone I care about again you will not live to see the next day!" When I moved my head back I could see his face had frozen and he just nodded and scrambled to his feet and then ran away, well stumbled anyway. I felt light headed but I still managed to walk over to Kye and pick him up so he was laying in my arms. Then I started to walk away. I found an old abandoned house and that is were we slept for he night.

When I woke up in the morning Kye was sitting on my chest with his paws on my face.

"Alyssa! our awake!" And then he hugged me as best he could.

"Kye I was more worried about you!" I quickly rapped my arms around the orange and brown cat.

"Well, lets get going." Then I stood up still with Kye in my arms, he tried to squirm so he could fly.

"No, Your wing is damaged." When I had stopped talking he gave me a look to say that he didn't like it but he soon stopped and cuddles in closer to my chest. I put my hood of my hoodie up and started to run in the rain. About after 2 hours I was in the center of magnolia.

"Kye, We're here." I whispered in his ear because he had fallen asleep and hour ago. His orange and brown ear both went up at the same time because of telling him he was in magnolia, home of fairy tail. I walked for what seemed like ages then I got to a small building just off of the center of the city. It was really run down and had holes and cracks everywhere.

"What a tip!" I heard Kye yell from my arms.

"Kye, Its not about the appearance. But you know how much I want to be a fairy tail wizard." I said back to him. He just looked at me and then sighed and nodded. I still had my hood up to hide my black eye and the cut that ran from my hair line to my cheek. I walked to the big wooden doors and when they were open everyone there just looked at me like I was some sort of pervert.

"Where can I find the master of this guild?" I was still hiding under my hood and I could hear people whisper about the mysterious girl.

"Over here!" I heard someone yell. I walked over to where the voice came from and then I was at a table with a pink haired boy, a black haired boy, a blonde headed girl, a red headed girl and an older man with blue graying hair.  
"What do you want?!" I heard the black haired boy grunt.

"That's my Gray! Being horrid to other girl but so sweet and caring to Guvia." I heard someone behind me say and it sounded like some one obsessed with the black haired boy even tough I could see why.

"I am here because I would like to join the guild?" I was a little worried because they boy had treated me very bluntly.

"This guild? Are you sure? We're not the strongest?" It was now the man with blue hair talking.

"Look, If you don't want me in the guild I can just leave?" I was lucky I was wearing a hood because I was trying to fight tears.

"No! It's just no one ever wants to join this guild? But if you wanna you can!" He said the last part with real happiness in his voice. I smiled back because all you could see of my face was my mouth and the bottom of my nose.

"My name's Macao and I am the master of this guild. Kinda." The older man with the blue hair held out his hand and then I handed mine to him and then he suddenly gasped because he could now see Kye. When he shock my hand he looked at me like I was weird because I had a cat in my arms and I could see why he thought I was weird.

"This is Kye." I said kind of pointing to the orange and brown cat in my arms.

"Hi, so where are all of the fish around here?" And with that Kye jumped out of my arms and went in search for food. When I turned back to Macao he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh sorry, My name's Alyssa, Alyssa Eucliffe." I said very cheery and when I looked back at the others they all had the same look on their faces. And then I realized someone had pulled down my hood and my bruises were showing. I tried to look like there was nothing wrong but when the blonde haired girl touched my eye. I breathed in through clenched teeth and winced slightly.

"Sorry, My name's Lucy by the way. And that is Natsu." She said pointing towards the pink haired boy who waved slightly and then she pointed to the black haired boy and said his name was Gray and then she pointed to the red haired girl and her name was Erza.  
When Lucy had finished introducing me to everyone she had shown me around and when she had done that she showed me somewhere to rest for the night.

"Thanks Lucy!" I called to her as she left my new room.

"So, are we going to stay?" I could tell that Kye really wanted to stay because of the big grin he had on his cute little orange face.

"As long as I don't see my brother this place will be heaven!" I said and then I just flopped back on my bed and let sleep take me.


End file.
